6 Waiting for Absolution
by r2roswell
Summary: Episode 6 to my Roswell Refuge series. The group is onto Isabel. Will this be the moment it boils to a head? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

It had been close to three months since the group discovered Nicholas was alien. In that time Liz had even managed to run a second DNA test this time on a fork that Kevin Andrews had used. The results confirmed the same thing as Nicholas. It was clear the two were involved in something deep for Nicholas pretending to be the child of Kevin Andrews.

They still had to lie low but with Nasedo's help they had the technology to monitor Kevin's classroom and home. It bothered them with some of the actions they had witnessed. Before and after school they had caught him and Isabel making out in the classroom. Their conversations were nothing out of the ordinary until this morning.

Isabel walked around the classroom.

"I can't believe you're even suggesting that!"

"He's getting restless love just humor him, humor me," said Kivar.

"I'm not a whore."

"Whore is too strong of a word."

"I don't care what you call it that's not who I am."

Kevin shrugged. "Nicholas would beg to differ."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't love. I wish you could remember your life before. After your relationship with that annoying militant strategist went south you were so much more open and free. Not just with me but with my right hand man."

"You're lying. I know what happened in that other life."

Kevin took Isabel's face in his hands. "Then you know what you were."

Isabel shook him off. "I'm five months pregnant I won't do it."

"It's okay my dear he won't have a problem with it."

"I won't sleep with you what makes you think I'll sleep with him?"

Kevin shrugged again. "It was just a suggestion. Of course I won't make you do anything you don't want to."

"Turn it off," said Michael turning the volume to mute and turning his back on the screen.

"Michael, I thought this is what you wanted," said Max.

"What I want is to kill him. What I don't want is to see Kevin pimping out my pregnant girlfriend!" Max looked at Michael curiously. "I said it again didn't I?"

Max nodded. "You did and I'm starting to think it's no longer on accident." Max turned off the monitor. "What's going on Michael, things not going well in paradise with you and Maria?"

"It's like nothing has changed. She still wants me to be like you. Why can't she just accept me for who I am? And then to top it off she keeps criticizing Isabel and the baby every chance she gets. It sucks that she's jealous but she knew they were part of the package when I got back together with her. It would be better if she didn't know the truth about me because then I wouldn't have to keep defending myself or Isabel. I could be me and it wouldn't have to be any of her damn business."

"Then why are you with her?" Max asked. Michael said nothing. "Is it because who you really want is Isabel and she's not available?"

"It's crazy right?"

"No I mean she is the mother of your son so it's only natural you want to be with her but I will say I never imagined the two of you together."

"It's more than just the baby Maxwell: before we found out Isabel was pregnant there were always these moments. I never thought much of them and they probably don't seem like anything but every time in some weird way they always felt like something more."

"I get it. Despite how little those moments seem they do add up making them more into what you thought before."

"Exactly. And Maxwell she understands me, I don't have to change who I am and she accepts that. When I'm with her things feel different somehow, it's easy but she challenges me too. I don't have to try with her because it feels so natural."

"You're in love with my sister," Max said matter of fact.

"That's what love is?"

Max smiled. "Yeah that's love. You know what you have to do right?"

Michael took a deep breath. "Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

"You mind warped them?" Liz said to Tess that evening in Michael's apartment.

"It was Michael's idea," Tess said deflecting the blame.

"Of course it was," Liz said turning to face him.

"You couldn't break up with her like a normal person?"

"First I'm not normal and second I killed two birds with one stone: I broke up with her and she doesn't even know it so that saves her the pain of crying and listening to that pathetic James Blunt music and now I no longer have to compete with your boyfriend. Maria didn't want me she wanted someone like Max. I wouldn't be surprised if what she wanted was the real Max."

"You're unbelievable you know that right?"

Michael shrugged.

Before anyone could say another word there was a knock at Michael's front door. He went to go answer it and in front of him stood Philip Evans.

"Hello Michael," he said. "You haven't come to see me so it looks like I had to track you down myself."

* * *

_Author's Note: I know this chapter was very short, not even a chapter actually. It would've been longer had I kept in the deleted scenes but I think this short one will be worth it and that the other chapters will more than satisfy your needs. Hope you continue to enjoy the series. :^)_


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Michael took a deep breath. "Mr. Evans," he said.

Liz looked at Mr. Evans and then at Michael. Neither of them looked to be in a pleasant mood.

"We'll let you two talk," she said.

"See you later Michael," said Tess.

"Miss Parker, Miss Harding," said Mr. Evans as the two of them made their way out.

The girls just smiled.

"Can I get you something to drink," Michael asked letting Mr. Evans inside, "Water, Snapple-,"

"No I'm good. We haven't had a chance to talk."

"I know I've been meaning too, just been too preoccupied lately."

Phillip couldn't understand with what but he didn't press the boy on it.

"How are you holding up with the situation, Michael asked getting straight to the point when Phillip didn't start the conversation.

"I haven't talked to my daughter in nearly three months because I don't know what to say to her. What does that tell you?" Michael said nothing. "I want to kill you Michael I do but whether I like it or not you are the father so that wouldn't be fair to Isabel or the baby. I need you to at least say something to me so that this will be easier and so that I can try to make sense of all this."

Michael placed a hand in his pocket. "Mr. Evans I don't think there's anything that could be said that will make this easier much less make any sense.'

"I just don't get it. I welcome you into my home on more than one occasion; I defended you when you wanted your emancipation. God Michael I was starting to think of you as a son, as part of our family and this is how you repay me by taking advantage of my daughter?"

Michael raised his voice. "I didn't…" he lowered it back. "I did not take advantage of Isabel."

"Then explain it to me Michael."

Michael shook his head and went over to take a seat on the couch. Phillip was too enraged to sit so he stayed standing waiting for whatever words would come out of the young man's mouth.

Michael looked up at Mr. Evans wanting to be as honest with him as he could.

"Where do I even start?"

"I don't care where just tell me what happened."

Michael took a deep breath. "You know I was with Max and Isabel that night in the desert when we were kids. I keep thinking had I not been so scared, had I continued to hold onto Isabel's hand and not let go, had I stayed with them instead of running off to hide that you would've found me too. Isabel and I…"

Michael couldn't believe what he was confessing but once the words started flowing there seemed to be no way of stopping them. Sure he had been honest to Max but this time it seemed different because he had not even confided in Max about all of these feelings he had over the years and was finally admitting to them.

"We've always been connected," he continued. "Even back then. She's the best friend a guy like me could ever have and that's saying something because let's face it I'm not the easiest guy to be around. We've been moving toward something now for years, I realize that now. And we've tried to deny it but then one night something happens to change everything."

Phillip now felt he had to take a seat so he grabbed one of the kitchen chairs and sat across from Michael.

"And that night happened to be when you and Isabel…"

"I don't have to go into detail do I?" Phillip waved a hand in a 'no' gesture. Michael knew he would have to fabricate the next part. He was being honest to Mr. Evans but he couldn't be completely honest with him yet. "We thought we were being safe but sometimes you can't outrun your fate."

Michael took a deep breath. He had actually done it. He had shared his situation as openly as he could without the lies. The only omission he made was how Isabel got pregnant in a dream and the lie about using a condom. Mr. Evans all ready thought bad enough of Michael for getting his daughter pregnant so Michael figured that one lie of condom use wouldn't be so bad. He had heard of situations where couples used a condom and the girl ended up pregnant despite the precautions of birth control uses so it wasn't that far of a stretch and at least that would give him some points with Phillip Evans. He could deal with people thinking they had actually slept together.

"Thank you Michael," said Phillip. Michael just nodded. "So what are the two of you going to do? I mean I know it's too late for Isabel to terminate the pregnancy but there are other options."

"She wants to keep the baby and so do I."

"And how are you going to make this work? I know Isabel's mother has talked about helping out but I've been too stubborn to really listen."

"Well I've got my job at the Crashdown and if I need to I'll get a second job."

Phillip looked away and Michael knew what he was thinking. How were two teenagers in high school going to provide for a newborn and make things work? Michael knew he had to play the human side so that he could somehow reassure Mr. Evans but there was also the alien side of things that made life simpler sometimes.

"I know you're worried," said Michael, "but you don't have to be. We've always been very resourceful and I know how to survive. I would never abandon them I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Michael. You say that now but what about down the line? Do you really want to be tied to a baby and Isabel for the next eighteen years of your life? Raising a kid isn't easy especially in high school. And what if you get tired or want to leave?"

"Then we'll go together."

"And if Isabel finds another man? I mean you two aren't together now so that is a possibility."

Michael took a deep breath. Mr. Evans had no idea how right he was, at least in part. If it was anyone else that Isabel was with then that was fine but with Kevin Andrews; it was as if acid was being forced down this throat any time he saw Kevin or the two of them on their spy monitor.

"Then I'll let her be happy," he said talking for future reference. Presently what he wanted most was to kill Kevin Andrews. "Mr. Evans no matter what happens I'll always be there for them. They're the closest thing I have to a family and I've never had that so I want this to work."

Phillip looked at Michael. He could see the truth in his eyes. Though it would always bother him that his sixteen year old would be a mother in high school he knew that if anyone could do it, it was his daughter and that he could actually count on Michael to do the right thing. If he didn't Phillip could always come back to this conversation and use it against him.

Phillip also saw a hint of something more, something he often saw in his son's eyes when just the mention of Liz Parker's name came up: a mixture of love, adoration, and respect, a sense that went beyond the years of what typical high school students should experience at their age. But in Michael's eyes who was it for Isabel or the baby? Phillip couldn't tell which but that would be a conversation for another day.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Later that evening Isabel sat in her room doing some homework. She rubbed a part of her belly where the baby had kicked. She tried to focus on her work but he wouldn't stop moving.

"You're not going to let me work much less get any sleep tonight are you?" she said speaking to the fetus.

As if to answer her the baby kicked more, this time harder than the last.

"Ah," Isabel said wincing a little. "You're just like your father all ready."

Max laughed as he slowly opened the door to Isabel's room which had been slightly opened all ready.

"Great just what we need another Michael Guerin."

The baby kicked as if to acknowledge the new presence in the room. Isabel looked down at her growing belly and rubbed the spot.

"Yes baby, uncle Maxie did come into our room without knocking." She looked up at her brother but still spoke to her son. "Better get used to that now."

Max just smiled.

"Wanna feel," Isabel asked. "He's been active all evening."

"You're sure? You never let anyone touch your stomach."

Isabel sighed. She never understood what it was with people always wanting to touch the stomach of pregnant women. To her it felt like an invasion of privacy, it wasn't her fault that her body just needed extra space that it didn't before, well not entirely her fault anyways.

She shrugged. "You are family so I guess I'm letting my guard down but only around you and maybe Michael."

Max smiled at his sister and knelt down placing his right hand gently on her abdomen. They waited a few seconds and then both of them jumped a little as they both felt the baby. Isabel saw Max's smile widen.

"Pretty cool hu," she asked.

Max looked up at her. "Very," was all he said as he got up and went to take a seat on Isabel's bed.

"I know it's early for him to be kicking like this considering I still have four months but Nasedo says even though I'm having a normal nine month pregnancy that there are some things that will be like an alien pregnancy, his growth for one."

"That's good I guess."

"Does it still bother you; how it happened I mean or with who?"

"I mean it's definitely not what any of us expected that's for sure and I guess it bothers me because for most of our lives despite our powers we've always tried to be normal, human but then something like this happens and we're reminded that we're not human. Despite that though this kid is going to be a reality soon so I think the sooner I start accepting that then maybe I can start being a better brother to you and the kind of uncle my nephew deserves."

"I'm uh, I'm glad to hear that Max because there was something I was hoping I could ask you."

"Sure."

"I was kind of wondering if you could be this baby's godfather."

A huge look of surprise lit up Max's face. "Me?"

"Yeah I mean it just stands to reason: Michael's the father, you guys are best friends and you are my brother and to be honest I wouldn't trust this baby with anyone else."

"I'd be honored Iz, thank you," he said standing up. Isabel did as well and the two of them tried to hug as best they could despite the baby bump. "I love you."

"I love you too Max."

The two of them released each other from their embrace and Isabel smiled. "So as one of your official godfather duties," she said reaching for a catalog under her school books. "Mom finally convinced dad to turn his office into a nursery so what do you think: clouds and airplanes, stars and spaceships or Texas cowboys?"

Max smiled at his sister taking the catalog. Despite all that she was going through she was still finding time to enjoy the little things in life.

"And what if it's a girl," asked Phillip.

Max turned and Isabel looked up to see their dad standing against the door.

"It's a boy dad," Isabel said with confidence.

"Really, what makes you so sure?"

Though Nasedo had tried to do an ultrasound it could not penetrate the embryonic sack. Such devices were not used back on Antar as their reproductive systems were, like many things, a matter of using the collective. They could sense if the fetus was in distress or anything else it needed and they could sense the gender much like Isabel had pretty much done since having the dream and seeing her son for the first time.

Isabel smiled. "Just a feeling."

"Tell you what," said Max holding up the catalog. "Why don't you let me surprise you?"

Max smiled at both Isabel and his dad before leaving the room. Isabel looked over at her father for a quick second, arched her back to stretch and then walked to her window, her back toward her father. It still bothered Phillip to see his daughter in this condition but talking to Michael earlier seemed to help some.

"You haven't said a single word to me in months," said Isabel.

"No I haven't and that was wrong of me. I didn't know how to deal with this. The last thing any father wants to hear is that their teenage daughter is pregnant."

"It's not like I intended to get pregnant on purpose. One night something just happened."

"Michael said the exact same words."

"You spoke to Michael," Isabel said turning around partially. "Dad you didn't…"

"He's fine. We just talked that's all."

Isabel wanted to ask him what they talked about but for now she felt like it was none of her business.

"He did explain what happened not that it makes me feel better. I just don't understand how this could happen, Izzie? I know Michael used… protection… but still you didn't think of the consequences…sex could have?"

Isabel cringed. It was awkward talking about sex to her father even more awkward because the only sex she did have was in a dream.

"I don't know what to tell you."

"Guess it doesn't matter. Like it or not we're in this situation. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you."

"It's okay."

"No it's not. Izzie look at me." Isabel turned to look at her father. "It's not okay. I haven't been a good dad. I should be with you not abandoning you when you need me the most. I'm sorry."

Isabel reached for her dad's hand and squeezed it, her way saying she accepted his apology.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

"She didn't give you anything," Michael asked Max at the Crashdown the following afternoon.

"What was I supposed to say," he said lowering his voice. "'Isabel I know you've been sneaking around with our astronomy teacher who just happens to be an alien from another planet.'"

"That's exactly what you should've said."

"No. Michael if we confront her now it could only make things worse. How many times do we have to discuss this?"

"Until I finally believe in this pacifistic stance of yours," he said getting up from the table.

"Where are you going?"

Michael ignored him as he exited the Crashdown, its door chiming. Max followed.

"Leave it alone Michael," he told him once outside.

Michael turned to face Max. "If it were Liz would you leave it?" Max stayed silent. "I didn't think so," Michael said as he turned and started walking.

The park was empty as it usually was this time of night. Having watched the monitor reluctantly earlier in the day Michael knew that Isabel would be meeting Kevin at 11 PM. That was the usual time they met on Friday nights but this time Michael had plans of his own.

He wasn't going to sit back on this anymore the way Max wanted him to. His days of waiting on the sidelines were over. Now he was in charge and that meant it was now time for action. He wasn't sure what his next move would be, the important thing now was that he was here in the darkness waiting.

* * *

Isabel arrived five minutes early before the appointed time, standing underneath the lamp post. Michael knew this would be his only chance.

He casual walked as if having no agenda.

"Hey," he said in a normal fashion.

Isabel turned around startled to see him. "Michael, what are you doing here?"

"Just taking a walk," he lied. "The apartment can get stuffy sometimes."

Isabel smiled but looked around. "Guess I'll see you later."

"It's kind of late; want me to take you home?"

"I'll be fine. Couldn't sleep," she said patting her stomach. "He keeps moving around so I thought a walk might help."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Don't use our son as an excuse for why you're really here."

Isabel couldn't believe Michael had just seen through her lie. "What are you talking about?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about. You're here to meet with Kevin Andrews aren't you?"

Isabel froze. "How did you find out about that?"

"It doesn't matter how I found out. The point is I don't trust him. You don't belong with him, he's not human Isabel."

"Don't you think I know that?"

Michael looked up at Isabel in shock. She had known all this time, not only that he couldn't be trusted but that he wasn't human either.

"What aren't you telling me," he asked.

Isabel looked around. "You have to go," she said starting to worry.

"Isabel-,"

"Go, now!"

Michael looked at Isabel. He wanted to press her, ask why she was acting so weird and more importantly ask why she was with a guy she knew she didn't belong with but he saw the fear in her eyes so he decided to do as she said. He didn't go far though. Instead he went to his previous hiding location and waited.

He saw Isabel compose herself and then turn around. She only waited three minutes when Kevin showed up.

Kevin smiled. "You look trouble my love."

"I'm starting to worry people may find out about us."

"Why have you said anything," he said the anger creeping into his voice.

"Of course not Kivar-," Isabel wanted to call him Kevin but she knew if she did that then he would certainly think something was off. The only time she called him Kevin or Mr. Andrews was on school grounds. "My hormones must be off again," she said easily deflecting.

"Well it's not long now, just four more months. You'll be yourself again and we can be together unless you want-,"

"No, no sex while I'm pregnant. How many times do I have to say it?"

Kevin smiled. "Well I guess I'm always hoping you change your mind."

Michael had heard enough. He quietly backed away into the night.

* * *

By the time Isabel got home it was 1 AM. She changed into some pajamas and when she got into bed she opened her night stand and pulled out a photo of her, Max, and Michael taken by a newspaper photographer the night of the crash festival some time back. When they had found out about the photo the trio had set out to destroy all copies. Isabel had kept one because there were so very few photos of her and Michael despite the sadness in all their eyes in this particular one.

As she laid her head on her pillow she ran a finger over the picture. The photo rippled and Isabel's eyes closed and drifted.

The scenery was bright. Michael was in the desert playing with their son and dream Isabel stood off to the side watching and smiling.

"You still think about that dream," Isabel asked.

The real Michael was suddenly standing next to her. The two of them watched the dream play out. "It's never really left," he said to her.

"Is that what you want, the three of us to be a real family?"

"Guess it doesn't really matter what I want."

"Of course it matters."

"No it doesn't Isabel because if it did you wouldn't be hooking up with our astronomy teacher."

"It's not what it looks like or what you think."

"I mean god, I made Alex and Maria forget what we are just so I could have a shot at being with you."

"Michael just let me explain."

"What could you possibly say that will make this situation better?"

"I'm protecting you and not just you but Max too."

"Protecting us? You call making out with Kevin Andrews protecting us?"

"It's not Kevin. It's Kivar, Michael."

"Kivar?"

"You were right about him being an alien but what you didn't know was who it was. I'm telling you it's Kivar."

Isabel walked over to one of the rocks in the dream and sat down.

"The second he came into the classroom he knew who I was and somehow I knew him too."

"He's the son of a bitch who stole you away from me in that other life isn't he? That's why you freaked out when you when you saw him." Michael shook his head. "This whole time I thought…"

"I know."

"Why didn't you say something," he asked taking a seat next to her.

"I couldn't Michael. I was bound." Isabel saw the hurt in his eyes. "Not to him directly, I was bound to the situation- Kivar would've killed you otherwise so I couldn't let that happen."

"Even if it meant putting not just your life at risk but the baby's? Did you ever think about him?"

"Of course I did! What was I supposed to do Michael? He cornered me, he threatened my family, you included. Being with him seemed like the best option considering I would be sparing all our lives."

"Still you shouldn't have done this alone. You're way may have kept us alive a little while longer but at a cost to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know Iz," he said in a caring manner. "We know what Kev…Kivar has been doing to you. He wants sex and he's also trying to pimp you out to his friends."

Isabel felt like she had somehow been infringed upon. "You've been watching me?"

"Isabel I didn't trust the guy the second you left the classroom. If you weren't going to be honest with me then I sure as hell was going to keep any eye on you even if that meant you getting pissed at me later."

"Guess I can't really fault you for that, can I? I mean it's not like I really gave you much of a choice."

"Thanks," he said a little surprised by her reaction. "You've been strong so far Iz and I admire that but what happens once they're not so patient? What happens when they decide to take what they want despite your condition?"

Isabel stayed silent and placed her hands over her belly. She had thought of such situations but she had never really allowed herself to go there for fear of the darkness she would see in such thoughts.

Michael placed an arm around Isabel. "We'll figure this out together. I'll make things safe again. The important thing is you're not alone in this anymore."

Tears started streaming down her face. "I'm sorry, Michael."

Michael held onto Isabel tighter. "Hey you were just trying to do what you thought was right. It's gonna get better I promise."

""And what about us, are we okay?"

"Are you asking strictly as friends or…"

"Or…"

Michael looked at Isabel and wiped away her tears with his fingers. "I want to be with you Iz and not just because of the baby. I think I've always wanted that."

"I have too," she admitted.

Michael looked at Isabel's belly. She then took it a step further and reached for his free hand placing it on the spot that their son kicked the most.

"Guess we just needed a little push," he said lifting his head up smiling.

He looked at her deeply. "When this is all over we'll be together I promise."

Isabel looked at Michael with deep longing. She had never wanted anything as much as she wanted Michael now. She reached up and placed what was supposed to be a gentle kiss on his lips but Michael reciprocated with equal force. After a couple minutes they came up for air.

"What was that for," Michael asked even though he had been an active participant.

"Just an incentive to your promise. I'll let you sleep now."

* * *

Michael knew he wouldn't be able to sleep any longer. He turned over and reached for his phone and dialed the number he knew by memory.

"Yeah Max it's me. We need to talk… No it can't wait it's important. It's about Isabel."


	6. Special Features: Deleted Scene Ch2

**Deleted Scenes**:

_Author's Note: I was actually a fan of this scene however it seemed more fun to actually see Liz' surprise when she found out about the mind-warp rather than telling what was about to unfold. _

_Chapter 2. Takes place at school before the evening scene when Liz found out Tess mind-warped Maria and Alex._

Michael saw Liz, Tess, and Maria standing in front of their English class talking before the bell rang.

"Morning," Maria said to Michael turning her cheek so he could kiss it.

Michael ignored Maria and looked at Tess.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"Um okay, sure," replied Tess.

The girls waited.

"It's private," said Michael.

Tess looked at her friends and started walking away. Michael followed after her.

"What not even a hello," Maria called out. Maria sighed as the two were no longer in sight.

"I think Michael's going to break up with me," Maria said to her best friend. Liz was about to open her mouth but Maria held up a hand. "Please don't say I told you so."

"I wasn't. What I was going to ask was why you think that."

"What's going on," Tess asked when they were no longer in sight of Liz and Maria.

"I need you to make Maria and Alex forget what we are."

"You're asking me to mind warp them."

"Basically. You can do it right?"

"Sure I can."

"And once those memories are forgotten they can't ever come back right?"

"It usually depends on the person but usually they don't. Why do you want me to do this?"

"Because I'm sick of trying to be something I'm not."

"Is there more to it than that?"

Michael looked at her. "Just do it."

"Okay what memories do you want me to put in their place?"

Michael shrugged. "Anything normal I guess."

"Okay. I have to be near them for it to work but I'll get it done. Alex and Maria are in my English class so it shouldn't be that difficult."

Michael nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

_Author's Note: This scene happened shortly after Tess mind-warped Alex and Maria. It was how Liz initially found out but I liked her other discovery a lot better so as a result this one didn't make it. This was a fun scene to write though because we got to see how Alex and Maria acted had they never known about the alien secret._

_Chapter 2. At lunch time Liz finds out about the mind warp._

"God I hate that guy," Maria said at lunch.

"Who Michael," asked Liz.

"You know him?"

"Quit joking Maria. You were just saying you thought he was going to break up with you."

"Please I would have to kill myself first before even going out with a guy like him."

"You'd want to kill yourself," said Alex. "I'd die a happy man if Isabel Evans went out with me. She's a goddess from another world."

Maria laughed. "Ew gross. I guess if you're for that kind of thing but have you even seen Isabel Evans? Of all people I never thought she'd get knocked up in high school."

"I don't care, I'd still go out with her if she asked."

"What has gotten into the two of you," Liz asked as she started to worry for her best friends.


	7. Special Features: Deleted Scene Ch4

**Deleted Scene:**

_Author's Note: The scene between Max and Isabel in her room was going to be a bit longer. I wanted Max to get around to bringing up the subject of Kivar and Isabel being more open about her feelings toward Michael and it would've also been the time that Isabel found out about the way Michael broke up with Maria but it felt like it would've dragged the scene on and the story seemed to be going into a different direction which is why this scene got omitted._

_Chapter 4. Takes place after Isabel asks Max if the pregnancy still bothers him._

"Does it bother you," Max asked directing the question to her.

"It should but the fact that its Michael's makes it easier somehow."

"What's up with you two anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Iz you can't sit there and tell me you don't have feelings for him."

Isabel shifted. "I don't think that's any of your business."

"Iz, what's stopping you?"

"Maria," she said deflecting.

"He didn't tell you did he?"

"Tell me what?"

"He had Tess mind warp Maria and Alex."

"He what, why would he do that?"

Max just looked at his sister as she began to realize.

"He did it for me, so we could be…"

Isabel could feel the tears starting to well in her eyes but not for the reasons Max thought.

"If you two want to be together then why aren't you?"

"I can't," she whispered. "There's just too many complications." She sat silent for a moment before looking up at him. "You didn't answer my question," she said changing the subject.

Max didn't press the issue.


	8. Special Features: Deleted Scene Ch5

**Deleted Scene:**

_Author's Note: This scene was omitted because I didn't think it was necessary considering we saw Michael call Max so it would've been pointless to tell it and then show it._

_Chapter 5. Takes place after Isabel tells Michael he can get some sleep._

"Wait Isabel, you know I'm going to have to tell Max about this right?"

"I'm counting on you to. I've all ready risked too much by contacting you now."


End file.
